


Bring it on!

by imthederpyfox



Series: Multifics [1]
Category: Imthederpyfox, Thomas Sanders, Whip It
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Blood, Contact sport, I honestly dont know why i decided to do this, Multi, Overprotective!patton, Roller Derby AU, Rollerderby!virgil, Violence, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil gets introduced to the world of roller derby and immediately falls in love with the sport.However, with his new, sort of dysfunctional family that like to throw each other around the rink and cause mayhem in their wake, the boy must attempt to keep it hidden from his real family.Got the idea while rewatching 'Whip It', I've tried my hand at roller derby before and can honestly say I would love to start a group if that was an option.Let me know feedback, more characters will get added and tags may change depending where the story goes.





	1. Something new

His earphone was yanked from his ear and he looked up to see Roman staring at him.   
"You didn't listen to a word I said did you?" The older trait accused. Virgil shrugged him off and grabbed his earphone back.   
"Well, don't try and talk to me when I've got my music on." He shrugged. "Simple enough rule."   
"Don't you two start fighting in another store, Patton will be upset if we get thrown out again." Logan's monotone voice came from next to a clothing rack. They both turned and shot him a deadpanned look.   
"Hey guys check this out!" Exza ran up, dragging Patton along, who didn't have his usual cardigan draped over his shoulders and instead sported a purple bowtie. "Pretty swish right?"   
The others stifled their laughter. "I believe you should leave the tie wearing to me." Logan spoke up, continuing to look through the clothing rack.   
Patton shot Exza a playful glare before pulling off the bowtie and getting his cardigan back from her. The girl shrugged.   
She had brought them all to a pretty cool underground store that sold all sorts of things. To one side there were bongs and smoking paraphernalia, the centre were clothes, another area was shifty looking antiques. Roman had of course complained when they first came in 'the state of this place! And the 'mood lighting' is the same as in Virgil's room' the prince had said in disgust.   
Exza had flicked him and Virgil had given him a slap round the back of the head. In all honesty the youngest trait sort of liked the shop. It wasn't too bright, it was out of the way from the other shops and they had some interesting clothes.   
Patton had called the 'long vases' cute, before Exza had corrected him and told him what the real purposes were. 'Why on earth would anybody want to buy something to smoke that with?' He had asked, tutting and shaking his head like the dad that he was.   
And Logan appeared to quite enjoy the variety of clothes, if for nothing more than observational purposes.   
Exza was showing Virgil some awesome army style boots she'd found when a bunch of girls came rolling in on skates, rolling over to the counter and placing down a pile of leaflets. One of the girls seemed to recognise Exza and pretty soon the group were dog piling the girl with hugs while the sides looked on, confused.   
Once the girls left, everyone got back to what they were doing. Virgil followed the girl to the counter as she payed for her new shoes.   
"How dyou know them?" He mumbled, looking at the cool belt buckles at the counter.   
"Just do." The girl answered, intentionally slyly as she shot him a smirk. She took her new shoes and walked back over to the others. "Hey guys, let's go get some milkshake!" She called, Patton immediately perked up and excitedly clapped his hands.   
"I suppose it is time for a snack, the food court was back East." Logan answered, following. Roman joined and Virgil walked in the back, attempting not to be nosey but still curious as to how Exza would know a bunch of seemingly rough roller skating girls.   
\------------  
"Why do I always get stuck in the middle seat?" Exza asked as they were on their way back in the car. Patton was in the driver's seat, Logan next to him, and she was sandwiched between Virgil and Roman.   
"You're the smallest. It makes sense." The prince answered. She jabbed him in the ribs.   
"I may be small but I can still kick your ass." She jabbed him again.   
"Ow! Stop it!" Roman answered.   
"Kiddos, stop it. Not while I'm driving." Patton spoke, shooting them a glance in the wing mirror.   
"Yeah Roman, geez." Exza smirked.   
\------------  
They sat with Thomas in the lounge, watching TV.   
"Pizzas on its way." Thomas smiled, putting the phone back down. "We have meat feast for Roman, pepperoni for Patton, plain cheese for Logan, and tuna to share between Exza and Virgil. And of course chicken for me."   
"Still can't believe you can stand tuna on pizza." Roman piped up, looking at the two who were laid down on the floor watching the TV.   
"Still can't believe your mirror doesn't break every morning, it's a crazy world." Exza answered without even missing a heartbeat or even turning to look at the royal trait. Virgil snorted next to her and offered her a high five.   
"Could someone grab the fizzy drinks from the kitchen?" Thomas asked before a fight could be started between the dark trait, the fanciful trait and Thomas friend.   
"I'll do it." Exza said, pushing herself up. "So 7up for Roman and Logan, normal Coke for Patton and Thomas and Fanta for me and V right?"   
"Right." Patton smiled.   
The girl made her way into the kitchen and returned a minute later on her phone. "Ok, I'll be there in a couple hours. Yeah don't worry Bliss. Yep. Ok. Bye." She put her phone back down and handed everyone their cans.   
"Going out?" Thomas asked, sad they weren't going to have a movie marathon.  
"Yeah, sorry. I'll won't be going till after weve ate, but wknt be back till about five in the morning." She shrugged and opened her can.   
Virgil glanced at her, the suspicion from earlier rising. He chose to ignore it, and instead, planned to follow the girl.   
\------------  
Once they'd ate their pizza, the girl quickly rushed off, yelling her goodbye as she rushed out the house, grabbing her bag as she went.   
"Oh wait, Thomas, Patton, my bikes acting up, could I borrow one or your cars?" She ran back in.   
Virgil took this point to pretend to sink down into the mind scape, only to reappear outside the house, hearing Patton's agreement as he went.   
He quickly hopped into the back of Patton's car and sunk down so the girl wouldn't spot him. He didn't know why he was so curious but something was enticing him to this. He just felt like he had to.   
The girl rushed in a moment later, throwing her bag into the back, not noticing she'd thrown it as Virgil as she began driving.   
"Stupid left wheel drive..." She mumbled, being British it was a bit tricky to get used to.   
Virgil sighed from under the bag, he was lucky he hadn't made a noise when being hit.   
\------------  
It took about 45 minutes to arrive wherever they were, and Virgil couldn't wait to stand up to get rid of the crick in his neck. The girl came round and grabbed her bag and promptly jumped, swearing when she realised who was sat there.   
"Uh... Hey." Virgil spoke, giving a small wave.   
"V, I should have known you'd do this. Are you really that curious?" She asked, unamused as she yanked her bag over her shoulder.   
"Sorta..." The dark trait spoke, stepping from the car and rubbing his neck.   
"Sore neck?" She mused, a smirk playing on her face.   
"Maybe." He answered. "So, secret life of Exza. Where are we?"   
"Well can't send you home now... Fine. Come on. But don't tell the others if I let you, deal?" She held her hand forward an he shook it.   
"Deal."   
They made their way inside. "Ok, go through that door, and take a seat toward the back. Probably best you attempt not to draw attention to yourself. Though I know that's your specialty."   
"Right... Being invisible." He smirked and went where she had told him while she seemed to walk off into a locker room.   
When he took his seat he looked out over a strange rink like a racetrack. In the centre stood one of the girls he had seen the other day, she seemed to be the leader. He sunk down in his seat, watching as the girls rolled onto the track, stopping in front of the main girl.   
"Right girls, thanks for coming. I figured we'd get in a late night training, we have that show tomorrow so we need all the help we can get." The girl spoke.   
"Oh how nice Babe." Exza retorted, smirking as the others laughed.   
"Don't answer back, Reckless." The main girl spoke, though her expression showed she was joking. "I've taken over this group, of course we have our newest girl of the last couple months, Exza. But we need to make this the best team we can. Now we lost Nina. So we need to focus on finding a new teammate. We can go through tomorrow with one player missing but we're going to have to recruit someone new. So in a few days, we're going to have a session where we invite girls to come try out."   
"We get it, can we skate already?" A girl with long blonde ponytails asked, folding her arms.   
"Fine, quick warm up skate and then let's kick some ass!" The girl - Babe - yelled, blowing her whistle and the girls began skating round.   
Virgil watched, fascinated as the girls went through different exercises, seeing how fast they could skate, practising barging into the others, jumping over people. It was insane, but amazing at the same time. Usually he would have gotten bored and put his earphones in, but he was fully entranced the whole time.   
Once it was over he stayed seated. Wow.   
"Hey there slouch." Exza spoke, stood next to him in her skating gear, gripping her bag strap. She smirked down at him. "Have fun?" She asked.   
"Yeah." He answered, standing. "Can I... Would you bring me to the game tomorrow?"   
She smiled. "Sure." And with that she lead him out to the car again, taking off her skating boots when she got there and swapping for her sneakers.   
"So... How'd you get into this stuff?" He asked, sitting in the passenger seat. "What do you even call it?"   
"It's roller derby. I did a fair bit of skating when I was a kid, and was pretty fast. Decided to try out when Babe spoke to me and convinced me to at a show I went to." She answered, giving a shrug. "The others thought I was too small at first but quickly learnt I was good. They joke that I'm their 'mascot' cuz people like to make me into the posters and stuff." She began driving, putting on the radio, MCR playing through the speakers.   
"Can anyone try out...?" He asked.   
"Only girls really, though I wouldn't mind putting some guys in their place."  
"What times it on tomorrow?"   
"Half seven, you can drive to repay me for taking you."  
"Deal."


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some artwork I did for the story before I'd even written it

[Roller Derby Designs 1 - Imthederpyfox](https://imthederpyfox.deviantart.com/art/Roller-Derby-Designs-Ao3-706191181)

[Roller Derby Designs 2 - Imthederpyfox](https://imthederpyfox.deviantart.com/art/Roller-Derby-designs-2-Ao3-706192278)

 

(I couldn't figure out how to post the pictures into the text because my computer wouldn't let me? Im an idiot)

either way please check them out if you wanna see what some of the characters look like, including -- **SPOILERS!--** Virgil as a skater.

There's also a lot more artwork, comics, stories on ym deviantart - 4 years worth - so if youre into glee, the yogscast, doctor who, and other such things please feel free to check them out, it would mean a lot! Since im newish to Ao3 its strange to not have as many 'fans' and friends on here, but thank you for the feedback a lot fo you have given, it really means a lot.

Thanks Foxlings,

 

-Exza~x


	3. That was awesome!

"What you guys doing tonight then?" Thomas asked, walking into the lounge.   
"I'm going to bake some cookies!" Patton called, grinning widely.   
"I will be doing some experiments." Logan spoke up, barely looking away from his book.   
"I will be adventuring!" Roman spoke, coming from the kitchen with a grand hand gesture. "At the super market... We need more food."   
"What about you Virgil?" Thomas asked, noticing the angsty boy hadn't answered and lay on his front on the floor, looking at a book.   
"I think I'm gonna go to this training thing..." He answered, quietly.   
"Training?" Patton asked, putting his phone down and giving Virgil the usual paternal interrogation look.   
"Yeah for like... Learning things."   
"What things?" Logan asked now.   
"At the moment I don't know... I was just gonna look..." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the book.   
"Well I believe that all of you should take evening classes and get smarter." Logan smirked, gaining an eye roll from Roman and a chuckle from Thomas.   
"Gotta go." Virgil suddenly jumped up and rushed out of the front door before anyone else could ask anything.   
"Well that was odd..." Roman spoke, before shrugging.   
\------------  
"What did you tell them?" Exza asked as the black clad boy attached his seat belt.   
"Something about studying. How come you still have Patton's car?"   
"I asked if I could borrow it for a concert tonight." She smirked as she began driving.   
"Good excuse."   
"Thanks."   
"So what do I do?"   
"You just find a seat and watch. You'll be able to see what actual roller derby is like."   
\------------  
The next day Exza stood in their kitchen, making herself a milkshake, when Virgil came in.   
"Heyyyy, surprised you're alive after you passed out." She smirked, keeping quiet.   
"I only drank a couple pints..." He answered, sighing and grabbing himself some water.   
"I know, guess you were tired." She smirked.   
"Last night, was amazing!" He stated after downing his drink.   
"Shhh! You promised not to tell anyone, don't let it slip." She sighed before smiling. "Glad you enjoyed it."   
"When's the next one?"   
"Well, you can come with tonight if you want to?"   
Virgil smiled and nodded.   
"Cool, well, we probably shouldn't just stand here the others may get suspicious."   
"Of course, let's watch TV with them I guess."   
They made their way into the lounge and sat with the others, Exza lied about the 'concert' she went to last night, while Virgil realised he'd have to think of what 'classes' he should tell the others he'd be taking.   
He then thought about how good the show had been the week before, seeing the group - who he met all of after the show - throwing everyone around and pushing and shoving and skating. It was awesome. And he could go again tonight!   
He honestly didn't remember the last time he'd been excited about something, especially something like this. But now he realised his thoughts weren't really on anything else at this point. He wished he could join in... Did guys even do roller derby? He didn't know. The groups he'd seen didn't. Maybe he could be the first? That was a scary concept...  
Realising he'd been staring into space, he quickly attempted to focus on the TV, where Logan had a documentary on.   
Roman was complaining at the choice of show, Thomas was on his phone and Exza was talking to Patton.   
She smirked at Virgil and he rolled his eyes before looking back to the TV, and immediately went back to thinking about roller derby.


End file.
